User blog:BlueChoco/-insert shameless self promotion- xD
Just as a general joke of course but still I'm sure anyone who's seen my channel, as I know Drk and possibly a few others do obviously by now. I edited my talk page to kind 'hide' my channel, but people I'm sure can go to YouTube and look up my ign. I feel like I'm shamelessly promoting myself this way, but as a few know I put together a Myst Alpha opening vid. Basically stitched together videos into one long video, which made over 13 minutes long. I was going to do a vid, the same thing really then noticed it was uploaded. So I felt for this one though with the same clips + one extra, I could just put in some music over the video. As of right now it's being put together, and it's over 16 minutes in length. So be prepared to see some screens for a while, because it originally had commentary obviously. Just I couldn't really consider a commentary/music video being one would be too overpowering, or people would want me to just shut up so the music plays. So I'm putting together for the first "real" time for CA, a 16:20 clip of the same things (from the previous vid) + 1 extra segment with music instead. I'm sure people would most likely just give it a pass, seeing as it's the same thing with music obviously. Just want to know what people think, when they compare both videos. If they'd want music instead of commentary, one of each, or just commentary w/some music (given I can balance it out..) as I'm doing this for viewers obviously. I enjoy putting things together no problem there, but I want to see everyone's general opinion. Music links will be in the description, because these are not normal songs so I skirt the copyrighting issue. That and I'll be promoting the songs in a sense, along with showing off things I got with music instead. So the music would kinda be suiting how it goes, or whatever really fits the bill for the full length of the video. Obviously it won't be the same thing looped over and over, unless a majority prefer that over multiple songs. Just I hate repetition of songs, that many would complain about. If anyone really wants to check my channel out, you can find me here for anything I'll upload at some point. Given I play mostly Maple for fun and some CA on the side, might also throw in some random clips from other games. Seeing as I can run more games now on my PC, so you might see something extra on the side. I mostly want to see everyone's personal opinions, on the blog here and also in the video comments. Feel free to rate how you like it, with a thumbs up or down + rating in comments out of 5 stars. Also just generally give some thoughts of improvement, or suggestions that I could consider doing in the future. Seeing as this is a CA Wiki and all, I'll consider trying to do more CA related vids. Just poke me in-game or something, see if I'm wanting to play and possibly record. Also drop me as to what you want, seeing as I'll do commentary or music on the videos. It's just a semi-long blog, but wanting to get a general level of everyone's attention on my projects. Seeing if you like it and then promote it to others, I don't want huge a huge "fan base" but more get people interested in other things for CA. Seeing as we can do pretty much anything of course, for just random videos but this is more of a Wiki thing also. As I know people here usually want to, more or less get attention themselves also but still at least get things out there. See what the public things and hopefully get a spotlight from Nexon, given that it's interesting enough for them to consider it. Category:Blog posts